Vents Contraires
by WeAreOnlyHumans
Summary: Levi rentre d'expédition, grièvement blessé. Eren est donc chargé de s'occuper de lui. Ce rapprochement va surement créer des tensions. Mais cela va peut-être permettre à Levi à Eren de mieux se connaître... Et qui sait, d'avouer de lourds secrets ? ( Okkey, je suis pas douée pour les résumés 8D Bonne lecture ! )


**Hummmhummmm *tousse* B-bonjour ! :3 Ca fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais rien écrit. Mais genre, vraiment longtemps. A vrai dire, je n'avais quasiment plus de temps, et pas beaucoup d'inspiration... Mais récemment, j'ai eu de nouvelles idées en tête, et une envie folle de me remettre à écrire ! °^°**

**Je me lance donc dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction :D C'est ma toute première, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura, mais j'ai l'histoire dans ma tête, et ça risque de durer assez longtemps. Je vais donc beaucouppppp écrire. **

**L'histoire tournera surtout autour du couple Levi/Eren, tout simplement parce que c'est mon OTP. eghoizheogizheg. Je les aime tellement ces deux là. 3**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si vous trouvez qu'il y a des choses que je peux améliorer dans ma fanfiction, ça me ferait plaisir ^w^ Ca permets de progresser, et c'est toujours sympatique d'avoir des avis ^u^ ! (à vrai dire, je stresse un peu, car c'est ma première fanfic zoeihoiezhg x.x)**

**Voilààà, je crois que c'est tout j'ai à dire, sur ce, je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>Eren n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas laissé partir dans cette mission d'exploration ? Armin, lui avait pu partir. Mikasa aussi. Et puis tous les autres. Il était donc seul au quartier général, comptant les heures, attendant que ses camarades reviennent : cette situation l'exaspérait. Il n'aimait pas cette solitude et cette inquiétude qui s'emparaient de lui quand il était loin de ses compagnons. Ça faisait déjà cinq longs jours qu'il patientait, et il détestait se sentir inutile. Il pleuvait à torrent dehors. Le mauvais temps renforçait encore plus sa mauvaise humeur.<p>

Assis à une table du réfectoire trop silencieux à son gout, l'adolescent se tournait les pouces, râlant de temps à autres, et se plongeait dans des pensées troublées.

« Tu n'as pas la force nécessaire en ce moment pour venir à nos côtés. Les expériences que tu as subies récemment t'ont énormément affaibli. Tu dois te reposer. J'espère que tu comprends Eren, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de t'emmener. »

Ah oui, c'était donc ça qu'Erwin lui avait dit avant de partir avec les autres. Effectivement, quelques jours avant leurs départs en mission, Hanji avait effectué de nombreuses lourdes et pénibles expériences sur Eren et celui-ci avait été complètement extenué.

« Pffff… » Soupira-t-il, avachi sur sa chaise, comprenant que de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais eu le choix de les accompagner. Même si il avait eu la volonté de venir avec eux quand il avait pris connaissance de cette mission, il reconnaissait maintenant qu'il aurait pu être un poids pour le groupe. Ca l'énervait vraiment de l'admettre, mais il n'était effectivement pas au meilleur de sa forme ces derniers temps.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber ses bras sur la table, et posa sa tête dessus. « Je vais dormir. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour passer le temps. Et ça me fera pas de mal » pensa-t-il, fermant ses paupières sur le champ. Il ne peina pas à trouver le sommeil : le silence du réfectoire était tellement plombant que rien n'aurait pu le déranger de toute façon. Il roupilla une bonne heure. Il aurait pu dormir bien plus longtemps, si des bruits de pas précipités n'avaient pas retentit violemment dans le couloir.

Il redressa immédiatement la tête. Il tendit l'oreille, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien interrompre un après-midi si paisible. Se levant et repoussant sa chaise, il pressa le pas pour sortir du réfectoire, et voir ce qu'il se passait. D'où venait ce vacarme ? En se rapprochant de la porte, il entendait de plus en plus de bruits de pas, et la panique s'empara alors de son esprit. Il y avait l'air d'avoir du monde derrière cette porte. Ça voulait donc dire que ces camarades venaient de rentrer de mission ? Impatient, il tourna la poignée. Quelques secondes après, une fois dans le couloir, il aperçut les membres de l'expédition qui rentraient au QG. Tous les soldats étaient trempés, des traits d'épuisement sur leur visage.

« POUSSEZ-VOUS ! IL Y A DES BLESSES ! » Hurla Hanji à tue-tête, menant la file, et faisant reculer les quelques employés du QG qui s'agglutinaient autour des soldats revenus de mission.

Eren avança et tomba nez à nez avec elle, qui venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence.

« Eren. Reste pas planté là mon coco, on doit passer » lui annonça la jeune femme d'une manière étrangement posée, presque contrôlée. Mais la panique était discrètement inscrite sur son visage. Ce qui ne rassura pas le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça.

Que c'était-il donc passé ? Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien ?

« EREN ! » répéta-elle soudainement plus fort, pour faire s'écarter le brunet qui s'était plongé dans ses pensées.

Celui-ci bougea immédiatement sans répliquer, et se colla au mur pour laisser la place nécessaire à l'équipe pour passer.

Il balaya très rapidement la file du regard, inquiet. Il remarqua Armin et Mikasa, au milieu du cortège, leur regard sombre. Quand les deux commencèrent à s'approcher de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de courir en leur direction. Une fois arrivé devant eux, il esquissa un bref sourire, rassuré, voyant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à peu près en état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Armin, tu es blessé ? » Demanda-t-il au blond, remarquant un bandage de fortune qu'on lui avait fait au bras. Celui-ci continua de marcher pour ne pas ralentir le cortège mais il s'expliqua en même temps :

« En gros, on a eu de gros ennuis…Il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes Eren, on n'y voyait plus rien. Il y avait du brouillard partout. On ne le savait pas, mais on fonçait tout droit vers une dizaine de titan. Quand on les a aperçus, c'était trop tard. On ne pouvait plus réagir. La pluie nous avait divisés en plusieurs groupes… J'étais seul avec le caporal Levi quand les problèmes sont arrivés. On ne savait pas où étaient passé les autres membres de l'équipe… En gros, nous n'étions que deux soldats contre dix titans. Et trop proches d'eux pour pouvoir battre en retraite. L'affrontement était évident… Mais… »

« Mais… ? » demanda Eren, ralentissant la cadence, de plus en plus inquiet sur la finalité du récit.

« Avancez plus vite, où Hanji va commencer à s'énerver... » Murmura Mikasa, qui ne souhaitait pas avoir d'ennuis maintenant.

Armin acquiesça, et tira Eren par le bras, pour qu'il se remette à avancer. Il continua à parler :

« Mais j'ai été stupide. La panique a gagné sur ma raison, et j'ai foncé tout droit sur le premier titan, pensant avoir les capacités de le vaincre. Le problème, c'est qu'un deuxième titan m'a intercepté avant que je puisse toucher ma cible… Il m'a attrapé par le bras. J'ai hurlé, et j'ai vu Levi arriver vers moi, pour essayer de me tirer de là. Mais avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, j'ai vu un autre titan arriver derrière lui, le choper par la jambe, puis il s'est fait projeter je ne sais où. Il pleuvait tellement que je n'ai même pas vu où il a atterrit, ni ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Je sais juste qu'Hanji et Jean et les autres sont arrivés au bon moment, et on a réussi à se tirer de cette affaire. Hanji et le reste de l'équipe ont réussis à me libérer, puis m'ont demandé de les suivre le plus rapidement possible, en s'éloignant, pour qu'on serve d'appât pour les titans, dans le but de les éloigner du caporal Levi. Pendant ce temps, Jean a essayé de localiser le caporal. Il l'a retrouvé, mais dans un piteux état. Une heure après, on a finalement réussi à tous se regrouper, plusieurs soldats ont été également couverts de blessures nous sommes donc rentrés ici le plus vite possible… Mais par ma faute, de nombreux soldats ne s'en sont pas sortis indemnes… Et le caporal a été blessé, et je n'ai toujours pas plus d'informations sur son état… »

« Où-est-il ? Enchaina directement Eren, le regard inquiet.

Mikasa, continuant toujours d'avancer, jeta un regard presque mauvais au brunet. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci s'intéressait tant au caporal ces derniers temps.

« Il doit être à la fin du cortège avec Jean et Erwin il me semble… » Répondit Armin, la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage.

« Merci. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, prenez soin de vous ! » Lança Eren, qui venait déjà de faire demi-tour pour se diriger à l'arrière du cortège.

Il pressa le pas, de plus en plus inquiet. Il bouscula deux trois soldats sur son passage, qui râlèrent après lui. Mais en quelques secondes, il avait déjà rejoint l'arrière de la file.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, était le fait que Jean portait Levi sur son dos. A côté d'eux marchait rapidement Erwin, l'air toujours aussi indéchiffrable et troublant.

« Eren. On va avoir besoin de toi. Il y a des blessés et beaucoup de soldats extenués. Si tu pouvais nous accompagner à l'infirmerie pour nous donner un coup de main, ça nous serait d'une aide précieuse. » Demanda brièvement Erwin.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ne demandant pas plus d'informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé, et se plaça derrière Jean pour les suivre.

Sur le dos de celui-ci se trouvait le caporal, inanimé, plus pâle que jamais. Il était trempé et couvert de boue. Sa cape était déchirée, et l'arrière de sa veste imbibée de rouge. De plus, sa jambe gauche avait un angle inhabituel, et Eren compris de suite que son état était vraiment critique.

Sa gorge se serra, et la minute de marche pour rejoindre l'infirmerie lui parut être interminable. Une vraie torture morale. Pendant ses longues secondes, Eren imagina le pire, mais espérait qu'il pourrait percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule mouvement de main de Levi. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était inconcevable.

Mais le caporal resta inerte jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Arrivés dans la pièce, Jean allongea Levi sur le côté, sur le dernier lit libre de la salle : de nombreux soldats étaient déjà arrivés à l'infirmerie avant eux, et c'était la pagaille un peu partout.

« Merci. Tu peux disposer, Jean. » Annonça Erwin, voyant que celui-ci était aussi épuisé.

Une fois Jean partit de la pièce, Eren s'approcha du caporal, complètement paniqué. Son sang-froid s'envola en quelques instants.

« Levi, réveilles-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Erwin ? I-il va vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Quelles sont ses blessures ? Dis-moi ?» bafouilla-t-il, perdant soudainement tout le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de tutoyer ses supérieurs.

« Calme-toi, Eren. Je ne sais pas. A première vue, et de ce que Jean m'a raconté, je dirais fracture de la jambe et blessures au niveau du dos. Je n'en sais pas plus. Quand Jean l'a retrouvé, il était encore conscient. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'est évanoui très rapidement sur le trajet du retour ».

« Oh mon dieu…Où sont les infirmières ? J'en vois aucune ! On peut pas se permettre de trainer ! » cria presque Eren, les yeux humides. Plusieurs soldats dans la salle venaient de se retourner vers lui, tellement il avait parlé fort.

« Pour la dernière fois, je te demande de te calmer Eren. Il va tenir le coup, il est plus solide qu'il en a l'air. » Répliqua Erwin, irrité. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir passé une sale journée.

« Mais il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ! Et vite ! Si on attend trop, il risque de mour- » Eren interrompit sa phrase, ayant soudainement perçu une respiration plaintive à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête vers le caporal.

Celui-ci avait tous les traits crispés, et ces sourcils étaient durement plissés. Sa respiration était grave, et il avait l'air d'être plongé entre l'inconscience et le retour à la réalité.

« Caporal ! » S'exclama Eren, complètement désemparé, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état aussi critique, et ça le faisait perdre ses moyens.

« Eren, reprend toi, et amènes-moi une bassine d'eau froide, ainsi qu'un chiffon, ce que tu trouves. » avisa Erwin.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et partit à la recherche de ce qu'on lui avait demandé de rapporter. Heureusement, il n'eut pas trop de mal à se procurer les objets, et revint avec quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pose la bassine par terre, trempe le chiffon dedans, et pose le sur son front. Il risque d'avoir une sacrée fièvre en se réveillant. » Expliqua Erwin, commençant à s'éloigner du lit du caporal.

« Vous partez ? » s'exclama Eren, pris de panique à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Levi dans cet état-là.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois faire le point sur l'état de nos soldats. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je suis désolé. Des infirmières ne vont pas tarder à passer. Reste auprès de Levi en attendant, et surveille son état. Tu en es capable Eren, ne paniques pas. »

« N-non, je….Ahhh, mais j-je.. » bafouilla Eren, observant Erwin s'éloigner de lui. Il était si désemparé, qu'il ne savait même plus par où commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehehhhh, pauvre Eren XD ! *sadique* A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! ^u^<strong>


End file.
